Scream Thy Name Demon Mistress
by GrimmyGrimm666
Summary: Why do you scream demon mistress? Is it for that man you hold so dear?" Chihana was her name. But everyone knew her as the Demon Mistress. Who knew she had a weakness for artists with more than one mouth? DeiXOC Fanfic.Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters although id like to. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own Chihana and any other OC I add in there and their abilities unless I say other wise. I also own the plot line because it's all commin outta my pretty little head -.- but other than that enjoy the prologue and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Dei: Hey when do I come in, un?

Me: -.- In due time I mean come on she's just a baby right now hold you horses!

____________________________________________________________

Prologue

The tall forest trees loomed high above her as she ran. The trees hid the high noon sun from her. Her lungs burned with every ragged breath she dragged into her beaten body. Her feet stumbled as she pushed herself to move faster. She was so close yet felt so far away.

She could hear them moving after her like the silent hunters they were. That's when she saw it the tall structure standing tall in the distance. It instilled hope and renewed her strength. Gently she tightened her hold on the small bundle in her arms. She pushed herself to her limit in hopes of reaching her destination.

Her pursuers must have noticed for they kicked up their pace in hopes to reach her before she reached safety. Within the next moment the edge of the forest came into view. She could see the large gate that would lead her into the village hidden in the leaves, her safe haven. With her hold gentle yet secure on the small bundle in her arms she threw her self through the trees and stumbled out of the forest and onto a dirt road. The sun blinded her, costing her precious seconds.

She stumbled her way towards the gate trying desperately to reach it before her enemy reached her. She was so close to the gate when something grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her away from the gate. She gasped as her back met harsh dirt. The bundle she held so close to her was protected from the fall. With tired weak muscles she pushed her body up from the ground and into a low crouch.

Her breath came in ragged gasps as she apprehensively watched her enemies surround her. With a sigh she gently placed the bundle on the ground at her feet as she slowly stood to her feet. She counted five all of witch were garbed in the same dark blood red cloaks. Their faces were hidden by black crystal masks with white intricate designs on each. They surrounded her to keep her from escaping.

The only way out she could see would surely cost her life. With a glance at the small purple blanketed bundle she determined it was worth it. With quick hands she went through the necessary hand signs and murmured the name of the special jutsu, as a result a soft light blue barrier appeared around the purple bundle to keep the precious cargo wrapped snugly inside nice and safe from the sure fight to come.

With a deep sigh she took her stance. Both legs spread wide; her left hand flew rapidly through many hand signs finally landing on the sign for tiger. She brought her middle finger to her mouth and bit it just hard enough to draw blood, and then she smeared it across her forehead where an invisible sign was. Her enemies jumped back, apprehensive of their supposedly 'weak' opponent. With a deep breath she raised her head and steeled her opponents with a cold hard stare from her Indigo eyes. In a soft whisper she said "Shookan no jutsu! Come Jakkaru lets send 'em to hell!"

A black fog seeped from her body causing the area around her to be shrouded and hard to see. Four of the trackers took several more steps back while the leader gave a feral growl. "Stop disgracing our race you fools. Theirs no way she can call out her strongest. She is a fool to even try in her weakened state!" The four men shared a look before stepping up to their leader's side, pulling out their various weapons they got ready to attack as soon as they got the signal.

It didn't take long for the leader to give the signal. As soon as he made out a slight figure in the black fog he sent two of his team members to attack. However as they drew closer to the fog the two men felt a chill run down their spine. The figure in the fog did not look anything like the woman; their question was answered when loud laughter cut the air. "Hya hahahahahhahahhah!" The laugh was like that of a Hyena, it combined with the massive weight of chakra made the two men stop. Not even the sound of their leader's voice broke them from this terrible trance.

The fog cleared to reveal a monster standing above the woman who now sat on the ground gasping for air. The monster had waist length black hair with streams of dark gold flowing through it. Atop its head were two pointed ears the same color. His skin was lightly tanned, he wore no shirt over his sculpted chest and, a pair of black hakama were secured snugly around his waist, his feet were bare. "Heheheheh HYA HYA HYA HYA!!!" The laugh was high and loud. It felt as though it pierced anyone's eardrums who heard such an unholy sound.

The gasping woman slid her cloudy indigo gaze to her Guardian clearly toying with his prey. "Jakkaru, we don't have time for you to play your sick games. Finish them quickly." Her voice though weak traveled all the way to the leaders ears. The beast now known as Jakkaru scowled at the thought of not getting his fun but complied none the less. Faster than any of them could see he disappeared only to reappear on the other side of the dirt road behind the leader, his sharp claws were drenched in dark black blood.

Seconds latterly screams erupted from the now dead assassins; their bodies hit the floor with a sickening 'thump'. The woman sighed and with shaking, bloody hands she tried to push her once snow white locks from her face. She gave up when she realized she had not the strength. The barrier had long since broken on her child. Her body trembled in refusal when she tried to crawl her way to her precious child. With gasping breaths she fell to her side beside the blanketed child.

It was then she noticed Jakkaru standing beside her looking down at his master with a forlorn look. She gave a weak laugh. Any other time she'd have made fun of him, saying it was the first time she's ever seen him without a crazy smirk. But now she was too weak and on the verge of death.

She had only enough strength to whisper one last command to her Guardian. "Jakkaru… T-take Chihana…to Shiori…tell her to take her back to the clan and beg for Oji-sama to train her…tell her I'm sorry she has such a baka for an older sister…Good-bye J-jakkaru…" With that said she turned her head to look up into the brilliant blue sky one last time. And as her final breath left her it also took her silent thought. Never to be heard by anyone but herself. _'I love you my silent guujn.'_

Her breathing slowed as the demon knelt beside his fallen master in silent mourning. As he reached down to pick the child out of his masters fading arms, an arrow of brilliant gold light shot past his now turned head. Narrowly missing a fatal wound to the head.

With a snarl he turned his head to see a woman in normal priestess attire. Her long white hair was braided into three braids with small silver bells hanging around the ends of each. Her eyes were a piercing honey gold that shined with anger. Her arms were still posed as though she held a bow in her arms but he did not see one.

He had already guessed who she was so in silence he let himself begin to fade but not before relaying his master's last request. "Master Midoriko asks that you take care of her daughter Chihana, take her to the head of the clan to be trained as is tradition….she also wishes her Imouto to know that she is sorry for being such a stupid fool…farewell Priestess Shiori." And with that he faded back into nothingness.

The priestess now known as Shiori took a running step to her sister's unmoving body. When she looked down upon her sisters unmoving form she broke into tears, falling to the ground at her side.

A soft cooing noise made her look upon the still covered form of her sister's only child. She hadn't even known her sister had a child. Hesitantly she picked the bundle up and slowly removed the cloth to take a look.

Looking back at her were two brilliant indigo eyes that strongly resembled her sisters. The babe's hair was a dark shade of blood red. With tears in her eyes Shiori softly whispered down at her niece. "Don't you worry Chihana…everything will be alright." With that said she stood to her feet and turned to the waiting shinobi who had followed her. _Don't worry Big-sister. I'll make sure she becomes the strongest of our clan. No one is ever going to harm her. _


End file.
